The Good Doctor and his Tailor
by WolfofthePine
Summary: When Garak is sent on a dangerous mission behind enemy lines to Cardassia, Dr Julian Bashir worries about him. It is very possible Garak will never return. If or when he does, Julian will be waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So...this is my first Star Trek: Deep Space Nine story. All reviews are greatly appreciated! Please do leave a review. :3 Thanks! I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. (Though I wish I did.) -J**

"Now, doctor, I'll only be gone for a couple weeks, at most. You shouldn't miss me too much." Garak said, patting Julian on the shoulder.

"It's not you I'll miss, Garak. It's your Delavian chocolates." Julian replied.

"Oh come now," Garak said, feigning insult. "I cannot believe that!"

"It's the truth," Julian shrugged, as the two walked to the airlock where Garak was to leave for his classified mission. There stood Captain Sisko and Dax.

"I am grateful for the disembarking party, but I assure you, Captain, it was unnecessary," Garak said to the Captain.

"I'm not here for a party, Garak," Sisko replied. "I'm here to wish you luck and to tell you to get back as soon as you can. We are counting on you."

"Good luck, Garak. Oh, and by the way, I'll need a pair of pants hemmed when you get back," Dax joked. Then she and Sisko left, leaving Julian and Garak standing by the airlock. Julian didn't want Garak to go; it was dangerous. Garak had reassured him, and told him the Jem'Hadar wouldn't even know he was there. But now that they were there in the airlock, staring at each other, Julian wanted to drug Garak and tie him up, so he couldn't go. Julian knew he could never see Garak ever again. He threw his arms around Garak, holding him closely. Garak, who seemed a little bemused, put his hand on Julian's back.

"Julian, I…don't really know what to say…" he stuttered.

Pulling his head from his friend's chest, Julian said,

"Well, that's a first," he said, and Garak smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he replied, placing his hand on Julian's.

"Promise?"

"I swear," And with that, he boarded the captured Cardassian scout ship, and the door slid shut. As the docking clamps were being released, Julian shouted to the pilot,

"HEY ELIM! I LOVE YOU!" There was no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Still no word on Garak?" Miles asked Odo as walked into the meeting.

"No, it's odd, but it was a dangerous mission he was on. It is very possible he and the Vorta were killed," he replied, sitting down on Dax's left. Beside her, sat a very depressed Julian Bashir. He had seriously considered skipping the meeting and staying in his quarters. It was hard to focus on his work. Captain Sisko walked in and glanced around the room. Julian straightened and tried his best to look attentive. But the fact remained that Julian had never been a great liar, and the Captain noticed immediately.

"Doctor, are you alright?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yes, sir," Julian nodded.

"Really?"

"Just tired, sir,"

"We can't have our doctor asleep on the job. I know we have had a lot of work going on in the infirmary these past couple of weeks with all the injuries from the Dominion War. Go back to your quarters and rest; we'll call you if we need your assistance."

"Thank you, sir," Julian said, and he walked out of the meeting.

As soon as the door slid shut, Sisko turned to his senior and asked,

"Does anyone know what's going on with Doctor Bashir?"

"There have been rumours," said Odo. "that the doctor and Mr Garak are romantically involved."

"You're jokin'?" Miles interjected, looking bewildered.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Jadzia smirked. "But Julian's your best friend. Surely the talking would have at least gotten to you by now."

"It is a personal matter concerning the doctor and Garak. It is not our place to speculate in his absence," Worf said, and the Captain nodded.

"Until we are absolutely sure, we cannot assume anything," he said, rising. "I suppose we'll wait a little longer for Mr Garak to return."

At 2200, Julian's door chimed. Sighing heavily, the doctor raised himself off his couch, and called, "Come in." The door slid open, and Dax entered carrying a small package.

"Evening, Jadzia," he said as she set the package down on the table and sat beside him.

"Hey Julian. How you feeling?" she asked him.

"Well, I've just been a little tired," he replied, gesturing to Kukalaka snoozing beside him.

"Hmm. I know what you mean. With the Dominion War going on, I think everyone is. Julian, is something wrong? You seem more than tired."

"No, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure it's not Garak?" Julian looked at her and breathed deeply.

"I suppose that could be part of it," he whispered, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Julian, you can talk with me."

"I know. It's just kind of hard to talk about," he said, putting his head on her shoulder. Jadzia was concerned. Doctor Julian Bashir was usually a little loud, a tad annoying, and almost always looking for the rainbow in the situation. She supposed the secret of his genetic engineering coming out had made him more anxious. Now, here he was.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes." Even though she had been suspecting the answer he gave, Jadzia was still a little startled. Julian was usually chasing after her or the Dabo girls; he'd never shown any interest in men at all.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Yeah," Julian laughed slightly. "I'd suppose he does. He's been practically living in here with me for about the last month."

"Garak will be okay, Julian, I promise."

"That's what he said too. Funny thing is Garak never tells the truth. How can I expect myself to believe him?"

Dax nodded. She knew deep down inside Garak would probably not return. She could never admit that to Julian.

"Here," she said, reaching for the package she had brought. "This is for you."

Julian pulled off the paper, and he revealed a small bar of Delavian chocolate.

"Jadzia, how did you get this?"

"I got it from Garak. I thought you could use some,"

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Now, you need to rest, Julian. I'll see you tomorrow at 0800," Jadzia gave him a hug goodbye and then left. Julian and Kukulaka were alone again. He picked the small bear up and carried him to their bedroom and tucked him in. Lying beside the threadbare stuffed animal, Julian felt uncontrollably sad. But Kukalaka was the closest thing he had to family or a friend at that moment, and he held him tightly to him chest. Julian's eyes stayed open a long time, but as the minutes turned to hours, they shut and whisked him away to a different world.


	3. Chapter 3

_BEEP! _Julian's comm badge sounded and woke him from his light sleep.

"Bashir here. Go ahead," he said sleepily, sitting up.

"Doctor, you're needed in the infirmary immediately."

"On my way," he replied, pulling on his uniform jacket and leaving his room.

The doors slid, and Julian entered the infirmary. A nurse greeted him as he walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"A heavily damaged shuttle came in a few minutes ago, the passengers were injured. We need your assistance."

"Alright, how many passengers?" Julian asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Two, one needs surgery as soon as possible, and Nurse Willoughby and I don't have the knowledge quite yet we need to carry out the main procedure properly,"

"What are the problems?"

The nurse handed him a PADD, and Julian scrolled down looking at the procedure. When he got the patient information, his eyes got wide.

"Oh God," he whispered after he read the name Elim Garak. "Where is he?"

"Right this way, sir," the nurse led him into pre-surgery. Lying on a biobed, looking unnaturally pale, was a Cardassian he knew very well.

"Nurse, prepare for surgery. We're all going to be here a while," he said, walking over to bed. As the nurse, Julian looked over Garak. His eyelids were fluttering, and his breathing was shallow.

"Elim?" Julian said quietly.

"Doctor, how good of you to drop by," Garak wheezed back.

"Don't joke, Elim," he replied sternly. "Save your breath. There's a rib trying to puncture your lung, and it'll go through if you speak too much. I can see it. Now, shush. We're going to fix it. Don't worry." Julian ran his fingers quickly down Garak's cheek and smiled slightly.

Garak, observing doctor's orders, nodded, and Julian went to put on his uniform for surgery. When he returned, two nurses were standing by to begin the operation.

"Hypo- 20cc's of hydroserimine," Julian said, and with that, Garak descended into the world of darkness.

"He's under, sir," Nurse Willoughby said.

"Alright, let's begin," Julian, said grimly, pulling the hat from his uniform on.

"So what was the damage?" Captain Sisko asked Bashir.

"It was quite severe actually. We got the internal haemorrhaging under control, fixed seven broken ribs and replaced his spleen. What the hell did he do? And who was his second passenger?"

"His name is Zaden, or so he says. Apparently, he is a very important Vorta on Cardassia. He wanted to speak with the Federation about negotiating a cease-fire while they search for a cure to heal the Founders. The Founders refused to allow him passage from Dominion space, and Garak volunteered to kidnap him. Star Fleet told him to go, and he succeeded."

"Ah," said Julian. "Do we know what caused his injuries?"

"Not really. Some panelling from the ceiling fell, and part of the helm exploded."

"Alright, thank you, Captain. I'd better go check on him."

"Good luck, Doctor. Please send your report when you're finished."

"Yes, sir," Julian said, walking back into side wing of the infirmary where Nurse Willoughby was standing.

"He's stable, sir," she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Nurse. You should have been off an hour ago, I'll hold down the fort here."

"All right, good night, doctor" she said, leaving the infirmary, leaving Julian with the still-sedated Garak.

When the doors closed again, Julian turned to Garak and shook his head.

"Elim, must you be so silent?"

"On the contrary, my dear," he whispered back, cracking one eye open. "You told me to be quiet."

"Talk all you want now," Julian beamed.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Anything."

"Well, I am afraid I may be unable to attend our scheduled lunch tomorrow afternoon due to this unfortunate incident."

"Oh, I don't know. You're healing up quite nicely," Julian replied, gazing at the medical chart on the wall. "But we'll see tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Julian, I can see from here, you need to sleep. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"I'm staying right here."

"No, you humans need to rest. I don't want you falling asleep during one of our fascinating philosophical debates tomorrow."

Julian sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, Garak, I just want to wait until alpha shift gets to the infirmary. It should only be another 20 minutes or so."

"As you wish," the Cardassian said, placing his hand on the doctor's.

"I love you, Elim," Julian said quietly. Garak smiled back at the doctor.

"That's a dangerous statement, Julian." He replied, only half-joking. "I love you too." And Julian Bashir was happy for the first time in weeks.

And thus ends my first DS9 fanfiction. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
